Our Little Secret
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: Cat and Robbie went to college together in NYC. But 3 days after they graduate, she leaves and doesnt't tell him why. 6 years later, Robbie is back in L.A. for the Hollywood Arts 10 year reunion, and he is about to discover why Cat left in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robbie Shapiro stepped off the plane and into the heat of L.A. It felt good to be home after almost 6 years.

"Yo Rob! Over here!" Andre yelled.

"Hey man!" Beck said as he walked up.

"Hey guys" Robbie smiled. He hadn't seen them since they visited at Christmas. Last year. "Where are Tori and Jade? I thought they were coming?"

"Work." Andre said flatly.

"Jade wanted to come, but she couldn't find someone to watch Lucy four her." Beck explained.

"How hard can it be to find a baby sitter?" Andre laughed.

"Easy for you to say!" Beck defended "Jaxson is old enough to go to school!"

"How _are_ the little ones?" Robbie chuckled as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Jaxon loves pre-school" Andre said "and he's doing okay with going to day care after."

"Lucy is so adorable!" Beck said proudly "Jade and I love her to death, even if she doe keep us up every night."

The 3 men chuckled at the thought. Jade absolutely loved sleep, but apparently loved her and Beck's newborn daughter even more.

"When was the last time you guys talked to Cat?" Robbie asked.

Andre and Beck sighed. They knew it would come up eventually, they just hadn't figured out what to say when it did.

"Not sure really." Beck said.

Andre hit his arm and gave him the 'way to go Einstein' look.

"uh, OW!" Beck yelled.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up, Cat. I can't believe my car wouldn't start." Tori thanked her.

"No problem!" Cat replied as they pulled into Tori and Andre's driveway.

"You wanna come in?" Tori offered.

"Why not?" Cat checked her watch "I don't have to get Lacey from after school program for another hour."

Just then Tori's phone rang. It was Andre.

"Hey you." She answered as she unlocked the door and ushered Cat in.

"Hey we're about 5 minutes away." Andre said

"You can't bring him here!" Tori yelled. Cat looked up at her.

"Why not?" Andre asked.

"_CAT_ is here!" Tori panicked. "Take him to Beck and Jade's to see Lucy!" Cat was now very concerned.

"Alright. I totally understand" Andre said "I love you." He hung up.

"What was that all about?" Cat asked, concerned.

"You gotta get outta here!" Tori said. "Now."

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"The flight landed early." Tori explained as she walked Cat out to her car. "Robbie is back in L.A."

* * *

First chapter! What'd you guys think?  
Please review! I love getting to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cat pulled into the drop off/pick up lane of Maywater Elementary School. Her daughter came running out the doors and hopped into the car.

"Hi mommy!" The little girl cried.

"Hi baby." Cat responded. "How was school?"

"Good." She said "We read this really sad book though."

"Aw, what was it about?" Cat asked curiously.

"A little girl who's daddy dies."

Uh oh. Here it comes, Cat thought. Every time her daughter, Lacey, read or heard something about someone's daddy, she asked about hers.

"Mommy? Where is my daddy?" the little girl wondered, just as Cat expected her to.

"I told you baby girl. He's not around anymore, and he never was."

"Can I meet him someday?"

Cat nodded her head. Because she knew that that 'someday' was probably going to be very, very soon.

* * *

"Boys! Dinner!" Tori called from the front door.

Jaxson, Andre, and Robbie came running in from the front yard where they had been out playing football. Robbie was staying with them because Beck and Jade didn't want Lucy's crying to keep him up all night.

"Momma what's for dinner?" Jaxon asked.

"Chicken nuggets-" Tori started, Andre and Robbie groaned.

"For Jaxson." She finished, the guy's eyes lit up "And hot wings for us."

"So where are you and Jade going tonight?" Andre asked his wife.

"Whoa Tori and Jade? Hanging out?" Robbie was astonished.

"Believe it or not we're friends now." Tori told him "And we're going dress shopping for the reunion."

"Wow." Was all Robbie could say.

"Eat your hot wings!" Tori scolded him. Jaxson laughed.

"Are you taking Cat?" Andre whispered in here ear. Tori nodded.

* * *

"You can't hide from him forever" Jade called to Cat.

"I sure can try." The redhead singsonged from inside the dressing room. "What about this one?"

"But it's not right" Tori singsonged back, mocking Cat.

Cat walked out in a bright red dress.

"No it clashes with your hair." Tori observed. "And what about Lacey? Doesn't she ask about her dad?"

"She asked today." Cat sighed. "I said 'someday'".

"They need to know about each other." Jade informed her.

"I know" Cat exhaled "I know."

* * *

What'd ya think?

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys Ik these chapters are short, and I'm sorry. I have practice for 8 hours a day every week-day this week and my grandma is in the hospital. And I'd rather give you a short chapter than no chapter at all. I didn't think they were that short, but the feedback is good! I'll try to make them longer now. Sorry again!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mommy what are you doing?" Lacey asked from the doorway of her mother's bedroom.

"I'm putting on make-up." Cat explained.

"Why?" Lacey had always been a curious child.

"To make me look pretty." Cat told her.

"But mommy your already pretty!" the little girl complimented.

"Aw." Cat blushed.

"Why do you need to look pretty?" Lacey questioned.

"Because I am going to a party." She stated.

"Does that mean I'm going to Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck's?"

"No."

"Aunt Tori and Uncle Andre's?"

"No."

"What about-" Lacey started but was cut off by her mother.

"Jessica is coming over to watch you." she said

Jessica was 15 and lived down the street. Lacey absolutely adored her. That was good enough for Cat. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's Jessica. Go get the door." Cat ordered her daughter.

Lacey ran down to get the door, Cat grabbed her heels and followed her down.

"Hi Ms. Valentine!" Jessica greeted her.

"Hi Jessica." Cat said as she sat down to put her shoes on. "I should be home by 11. There are chicken nuggets or pizza in the freezer for dinner. Bedtime is 9:30. Same as always."

"Got it!" Jessica smiled.

"Bye mommy!" Lacey hugged Cat.

"Bye baby." Cat hugged back "I'll see you later." She kissed her daughter and walked out to her car.

All she could think about was that she was going to see Robbie tonight for the first time in years. Her mind drifted off to the last time they had spoken almost 6 ½ years ago.

***Flashback***

"_Oh my god" Cat breathed. _

_The pregnancy test she had just taken was positive. She couldn't wait to tell Robbie. She almost called him, but then realized it might be a better idea to tell him at dinner tonight. They were going out to celebrate that they had just graduated college yesterday. _

_Later, after dinner….._

"_Isn't it a beautiful night?" Robbie asked as he and his girlfriend walked through central park. _

"_It's amazing." Cat smiled. "Oh look! An ice cream vendor! Can we get some please?"_

"_Of course." Robbie laughed. _

_The couple walked over to the vendor's cart, there were lots of children there seeing as it was such a nice night, and well, what kid doesn't love ice cream right? _

"_Max?" a woman called to her son. "Max get over here." _

"_Comin' momma!" the little boy called and ran towards his mom._

_Just then a fire engine came roaring down the street. Max, being a little kid turned to look, instead of watching where he was running. And he ran straight into Robbie, smearing his ice cream all over his shirt. _

"_Oh my gosh I'm __**SO**__ sorry!" Max's mom apologized._

"_Sorry Mister!" Maz said._

"_It's fine." Robbie said flatly as he walked away._

"_Let's get you cleaned up." Cat smiled as she led him over to the napkins. _

"_My shirt is ruined." Robbie complained. _

"_Aw it'll wash out." Cat comforted him._

"_I highly doubt it." He rolled his eyes._

"_Stop being such a crabby Cathy." She smiled. _

"_The brat ruined my shirt!" Robbie almost yelled angrily. "That is the exact reason I won't have kids!"_

"_Shhh stop yelling." Cat scolded him. "Wait, did you just say you don't want kids?" _

"_Ya." He said quietly._

"_Oh." She said softly as her hand flew to her stomach. _

"_What? I didn't hear you." Robbie said._

"_Nothing" Cat smiled, even though she was hurting on the inside. "Come on let's keep walking."_

***End of Flashback***

"Hey Cat!" Tori called.

She, Andre, Beck, and Jade were standing over by Andre and Beck's old lockers.

"Hi Hi!" Cat greeted them all. "This hallway looks so different with all the new lockers."

"Tell me about it." Jade complained.

"Jade's old locker is now bright pink." Beck explained as he put his arm around his wife.

"Mine used to be pink!" Cat said. Her friend's eyes grew wide. She was confused so she kept talking. "It had rainbows.-"

"Cat!" Jade warned.

"And unicorns."

"Uh Cat?" Tori tried.

"And puppies."

"CAT!" all 4 of her friends yelled.

"Whaty?" Cat asked. But by then it was too late.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Caterina Valentine." Robbie said.

* * *

Was the length better? What do you think will go down between Cat and Robbie?

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cat's eyes widened. She muttered something under her breath that none of her friends could make out. She put a smile on her face and spun around.

"Hey Robbie" She smiled.

"Don't you 'Hey Robbie' me!" he scolded.

"Here we go…" Cat mumbled.

"WHY DI YOU LEAVE?" He was yelling and their old classmates we're staring.

"Robbie not here." She said trying to keep her cool.

"I THINK I DESERVE SOME ANSWERS CAT!" he yelled at her.

"Robbie!" Jade hissed. "You don't even know what happened! Let her explain!"

"Stay out of it!" he snapped at her. Jade's eyes widened. Beck tightened his grip in case she tried to pounce.

"Robbie people are staring." Cat informed him.

"I don't care! I loved you! And you left!" he retorted. At least he wasn't screaming anymore.

"You don't know my side of the story!" she defended herself.

"TELL ME THEN!" he shouted.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Helen yelled. "TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"Alright." Robbie grabbed Cat's wrist and led her out to the parking lot.

Cat rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to her friends. They nervously waved back.

"Now tell me why you left!" Robbie ordered once they were outside.

"Okay. We're not doing this if you're going to yell. So be civil or I go back inside."

"Fine." He said "tell me then."

"Remember when we went for our walk in central park?" Cat asked him.

"Sure." Robbie said. He was confused.

"Okay. Now what did you say to me that night that might have upset me?"

Robbie thought for a minute.

"I have no idea." He finally said.

"The little boy with the ice cream?"

"I don't have time for games, Cat."

"You said you didn't want children." She said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's really why you left?" he scoffed.

"Part of it."

"Tell me the other part then!" he demanded.

Cat lost it. She couldn't do it anymore, she had to tell him.

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT CHILDREN RIGHT BEFORE I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" she cried.

"What?"

"You heard me!" she whimpered.

"I would've been thrilled!" he stated.

Cat looked at him with a look that screamed 'oh really?'

"Really!" he defended.

"Sure" she rolled her eyes.

"Cat…"

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME TO GET AN ABORTION!" she screamed.

Robbie couldn't do it.

"See?" she sobbed. "You would've made me murder our daughter!"

"Daughter?" he was stunned.

"Ya."

"I have a daughter?" he smiled.

"What the hell just happened?" Cat asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You went from screaming and saying you would've wanted me to get an abortion to all smiley and happy!" she said.

"Ya…. It's a lot to take in right now."

"Do you understand?" She asked "Why I left, that is."

"Totally." He kicked the pavement. "You should've told me though. It was a really jerky thing to do."

"I know and I'm sorry." She apologized. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Of course." He hugged her. "But."

"But?" she moaned.

"It's not bad." He laughed. "One. I have to meet her."

"Of course." She smiled "She asks about you all the time."

"Really?" he was astonished "Two. We have to start over for her sake. Go out with me?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Hey Cat? What's her name?"

"Alicia Avery Valentine." Cat announced proudly. "But everybody calls her Lacey."

"Lacey." Robbie breathed.

"Come on you goon." She laughed and led him back inside.

When they came back, everyone was dancing. It was a slow song.

"May I have this dance Ms. Valentine?"

"You sure may, Mr. Shapiro."

Jade looked over from where she was dancing with Beck next to Tori and Andre. She nudged Tori.

"Look." She whispered. "I think she told him."

"Oh my gosh!" Tori was astonished. "Guys look."

Both husbands looked over and smiled.

"Looks like Lacey finally gets to meet her daddy." Andre said.

"Should we go dance by them?" Beck asked.

"NO!" Tori and Jade said at the same time.

"Let them catch up." Jade explained.

The 2 couples went back to dancing. Across the room, Cat and Robbie were busy catching up.

"So what do you do now?" Robbie asked.

"I own a little clothing store downtown L.A." Cat smiled. "And I'm a mom. You?"

"I do a little stand-up. I'm touring with 2 other guys right now. But it's the mid tour break I guess." He shrugged.

"Cool!" Cat poked his nose. "Hey there was something I forgot to do before I left New York."

"And what might that be?" he questioned.

Cat answered him with a kiss.

"That." She giggled.

Robbie just stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry that wasn't appropriate." She apologized.

"No, no, that was perfectly okay." He smiled.

The two spent the night catching up and dancing to their hearts content.

* * *

_**So… was this better? I'm trying my best to please you guys. Because without your reviews and support I have no reason to write! I made it an extra 85 words longer than the last chapter, and I didn't add a cliff hanger. (However, I can't promise the cliff hangers are gone forever, I really enjoy those both in my writing and other author's as well! ) So what did y'all think of this chapter? BE HONEST! I have no problem with constructive criticism!**_

_**Review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"MOMMY!" Lacey yelled as she ran into Cat's room Saturday morning. "WAKE UP!"

"What time is it baby?" Cat groaned.

"It's 10:30!" Lacey giggled.

Cat shot straight up in her bed, almost knocking the little girl off the bed. She and Lacey were meeting Tori, Andre, Jaxson, Beck, Jade, Lucy, and _Robbie_ in an hour.

"We need to get ready. I'm gonna take a shower, go get dressed." Cat ordered.

"But mommy, why?" Lacey asked.

"We're going out to lunch." Cat said flatly.

45 minutes later, Cat pulled in to a parking space in front of T.G. 's.

"Yay!" Lacey cheered. "Let's go!"

"Lacey baby, stay in the car for a sec." Cat requested. "Mommy needs to talk to you."

"Okay." Lacey said and sat back down in her car seat.

"Someone else is going to be here besides your aunts and uncles."

"I know. Jaxson and baby Lucy." Lacey giggled.

"No baby, someone else."

"Who?" Lacey asked.

"Daddy." Cat breathed.

"Really?" Lacey's eyes were wide.

"Yes baby. Really."

Cat climbed out of the driver's seat and walked around to help Lacey out.

"Cat over here!" Beck called.

"Hi uncle Beck!" Lacey giggled as she hopped into his lap.

"Hey junior!" he said as he ticked her.

Lacey and Beck had always had a special bond that Cat never understood. She believed it was because whenever she went shopping with Jade, they left her with him because Robbie wasn't around to watch her.

"Mommy. Where's daddy?" The little girl asked.

"Not here yet I guess." Cat shrugged. "You gonna sit next to Uncle Beck?"

Lacey looked at Beck, then back at her mother.

"Can daddy sit on the other side?"

"I can't see why not." Cat sighed.

"Hey we're here!" Tori announced as she led Jaxson over to the table followed by Andre. "Hey where's Jade?" Cat hadn't even noticed Jade wasn't there.

"She's in the bathroom changing Lucy." Beck explained "She'll be back soon."

"Hi guys!" Robbie said as he entered.

Lacey looked at her mom, when she nodded, telling her that this man _was_ her father, she ran to cat's side and hid behind her.

"Hi sweetie." Robbie said, squatting down so he was at Lacey's level.

"Hi." Lacey whispered.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Daddy." She murmured.

"That's right." He smiled.

"Will you sit by me?" Lacey asked.

"Of course." Robbie grinned.

* * *

"DADDY COME PUSH ME!" Lacey giggled as she ran over to the swings.

After lunch, Beck had to go back to work, everyone else decided to go to a nearby park so the kids could play. Andre was helping Jaxson on the monkey bars and Robbie was pushing Lacey on the swing. Meanwhile Cat, Jade, Lucy, and Tori were sitting on a blanket in the shade.

"Don't you think Robbie forgave you almost too quickly?" Tori asked. "I mean, if I were him, I'd be furious. 48 hours ago he didn't even know about Lacey, and now you guys are just like, like nothing even happened."

"I know. I expected him to be angry and like, take me to court or something." Cat sighed.

"No Cat. It's too weird." Jade pointed out. "You gotta talk to him. It's not normal."

"I'll do it later when Lacey isn't around." Cat promised. "My biggest fear would be that they wouldn't get along. But, it looks like they really hit it off."

She looked over to her daughter and her father, he was pushing her on the swing and they both had grins that stretched ear to ear.

"Little kids are weird like that." Jade said. "They can make friends with anybody."

"Hey can you guys keep a secret from Andre?" Tori asked.

"Way to change the subject." Jade laughed, which made Cat giggle too.

"Guys I'm serious!" Tori moaned.

"Alright tell us." Cat said seriously.

"I'm pregnant again." She smiled.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Really."

"It's about time." Jade teased. "Jaxson is almost 5."

Tori frowned.

"I'm kidding." Jade touched her shoulder. "It's great it really is."

"Why can't we tell Andre?" Cat whispered.

"I'm going to tell him at dinner later." Tori responded. "He'll order us wine and I'll say 'Nope sorry!'"

Jade and Cat laughed.

"It's not funny!" Tori defended herself.

"Okay. Okay. We'll stop"

Lucy started crying from her stroller.

"Looks like the baby's awake!" Cat informed Jade.

"I know the baby's awake!" Jade mimicked her tone.

* * *

Later that night, after Lacey had gone to bed, Cat and Robbie we're sitting in the kitchen talking.

"So she's going to refuse alcohol? That's how she's telling him?" Robbie laughed.

"Aw stop, I think it's sweet." Cat defended her friend. "Uh hey. I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, shoot!" He said as he hopped up to sit on the island.

"Okay first of all, butt off my island, I just cleaned it!" she scolded.

Robbie hung his head and got off.

"Second. Everybody seems to think you forgave me really fast the other night, and I kinda agree. Aren't you mad? I hid your daughter from you for 6 years!" she blurted out.

"I am mad. But not mad enough to hate you. If that makes sense. I spent the last 6 years thinking about what I did wrong and what I would do to make it right if I ever found you. When I saw you the other night, my emotions got the best of me and I started yelling and screaming. I was mad. But now that I have you, I know I have to do everything in my power to keep you." He explained. "I lost you once; I will never EVER lose you again."

"Wow." Was all Cat could say.

"I'm not going back to New York." He said bluntly.

"But your whole life is there."

"I have to move out here. You're here. Lacey is here. I missed 6 years. I can't afford to lose anymore."

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Cat warned.

"I have no regrets." He whispered in her ear. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. Rex is going to make an appearance in this chapter! I got the idea from a review, but idk who because they were signed in as a guest! So whoever you are, thank you! Also sorry this update is late, today is my BFF's birthday! So she slept over last night, and today we went shopping and then to a movie. All in all, haven't had much time to update. Don't worry; I'll go back to double updates tomorrow! In the meantime, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Let me get this straight. You want me, Andre, Jade, Tori, cat, and the kids to fly out to New York with you." Beck asked.

"Exactly. I need help packing up and figured everyone would enjoy the trip! When we're done Tori, Jade, Cat and the kids can fly home and you, me and, 'Dre can drive back in the truck." Robbie explained.

"Looks like we're taking a vacation!" Beck exclaimed.

"Sure I guess you can call it that." Robbie chuckled. "We have to wait like a month and a half though, that way we can go on Lacey and Jaxson's spring break."

Beck nodded.

"I wanna sit by the window mommy!" Lacey said excitedly as they boarded the plane on the Monday morning of spring break.

Neither Lacey nor Jaxson had ever been on a plane before and both wanted window seats. Their parents we're very happy to accommodate, hoping it would keep the kids entertained for a while.

"Okay if you start feeling sick let me know." Andre warned Tori as he sat down.

"I'll be fine." Tori assured him. "I'm only 10 weeks."

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Andre mumbled.

"Jade she's fine." Beck informed his wife. "Look she's smiling."

"I know I know, it's just motherly instinct to worry." Jade breathed.

She had been worried about taking Lucy on the plane because she wasn't big enough to sit in a seat by herself, seeing as she was only 3 months old, but the airline had allowed them to bring her car seat, she just had to be sitting on Jade's lap dunning take off.

Once the plane started to move away from the terminal and towards the runway, Lacey started to freak.

"I changed my mind! I wanna get off!" She cried.

"Lacey baby we can't get off now. It's too late." Cat soothed. Lacey continued to cry.

"Everything okay?" Tori asked. She was sitting in the row behind them.

"We'll figure something out." Cat assured her.

"Cat switch places with her so she's in the middle." Robbie suggested.

Cat did as she was told while Robbie got Lacey's stuffed kitten, Mittens, out of the carry on.

"Everything's okay baby girl," Robbie said stroking her hair "Mommy and Daddy are here and you have Mittens. Everything is okay."

Lacey was eventually alright. Once the plane leveled out and the TV's came on she was thoroughly entertained. And by the second hour, she was asleep.

Jaxson, however never fell asleep, and couldn't stay busy for more than 10 minutes. It was going to be a long flight for Tori and Andre.

* * *

"Is she still asleep?" Cat asked as they stepped out of the cab in front of Robbie's building.

"Yeah." He replied as he got out, carrying a sleeping Lacey. "I have an extra room, she can sleep there."

"I feel bad though. She hasn't eaten dinner yet." Cat said as they entered the lobby.

"We can go out for a big breakfast tomorrow then." He smiled.

They entered the elevator and rode up to the 12th floor, they then exited and walked down the hallway to Robbie's apartment.

"Would you mind getting the door?" he asked Cat as he handed her the key "My hands are kinda full."

Cat took the key from him and opened the door; Robbie took Lacey to the spare bedroom and tucked her in. It had been a very long day for her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was Andre and Beck.

"Where are Tori and Jade?" Cat asked.

"They're back at the hotel with the kids. Jaxson is out cold and Lucy is really cranky." Beck explained.

"Okay. Well, let's start packing things up in the living room, but leave the TV hooked up so the kids can watch it while we pack." Robbie suggested.

"Let's do it" Andre said.

* * *

"Oh my goodness. I forgot I still had this old thing." Robbie sighed.

He was cleaning out the boxes at the bottom of his closet trying to decide what to keep and what to give away.

"LACEY COME HERE!" he called to his daughter.

"Yes daddy?" Lacey said as she ran in.

"I want to show you something" He explained as he put the puppet on his hand.

"Hi Lacey!" Rex said.

"Hello." Lacey giggled.

"What's so funny?" Cat asked as she entered the room carrying a box marked 'donate'.

"Hey cupcake." Rex flirted.

Lacey laughed.

"I thought you said you got rid of that thing!" she complained.

"Can't get rid of Rex Powers. I'll just keep coming back!"

"Robbie!"

"What? Lacey loves him!" Robbie defended himself.

"What's going on? Oh my god Robbie. That thing?" Jade sneered as she stood in the doorway next to Cat.

"I think it's time to give him away." Cat suggested as she walked over to put Rex in the box.

"No mommy don't!" Lacey cried as she clung to her mother's leg.

"Ya mommy!" Robbie playfully mimicked Lacey's tone.

Cat glared at him.

"Please let me keep him!" Lacey begged.

"I'll keep him in a box in the attic and only get him down every once and a while!" Robbie pleaded.

Cat gave up.

"Fine." She sighed "You two play."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Tori. But all she found was Jaxson and Lucy.

"Jaxson? Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Kitchen." Jaxson said not even looking away from the TV.

"Tori?" Cat peered into the kitchen.

"Andre it's a box full of towels! I'll be fine!" Tori complained.

"The doctor said no heavy lifting!" Andre scolded.

"It's a 5 pound box!"

"Oh Tori!" Cat sang. "Let's go"

"Right." Tori said.

"Hey." Andre exclaimed. "Forget something."

"Sorry." She smiled and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

Then she followed Cat out to Robbie's car so they could take the load of boxes in it over to Goodwill.

"What was that all about?"

"He's being over protective." Tori explained. "It's really sweet, but really annoying."

"Can you blame him?" Cat defended. "Jaxson was 2 months early."

"But it wasn't because of anything I did.'' Tori sighed.

When Tori was 7 months pregnant with Jaxson, she was in a car accident. She was on her way home from work when a drunk driver rear ended her. They had to deliver the baby early because she went into pre-mature labor.

"He almost lost you both." Cat said "He wants what's best for that little baby just like you do."

"I know" Tori sighed.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Cat grinned.

"What?"

"Robbie and I are moving when we get back to L.A." She said proudly.

"Doesn't really sheer me up, but it's still good news." Tori laughed.

* * *

Around 1:30 A.M. a terrible thunderstorm passed over New York City.

"MOMMY!" Lacey screamed "DADDY!"

Cat came running into the spare room followed by Robbie.

"There's thunder!" she cried.

"I know baby I know." Cat comforted her.

"Come here princess." Robbie held his arms open and Lacey crawled into his lap. "Don't be scared. The thunder can't hurt you. Even if it could I wouldn't let it. I'll always protect you no matter what. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my little princess, and I love you more than anything in the world. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Lacey hugged him tighter.

Cat could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had been waiting almost 6 years to hear Robbie say that.

* * *

Next chapter up sometime tomorrow morning! Sorry again for the delay.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"Be careful okay?" Andre warned Tori as they said goodbye.

"She's fine Andre." Cat said.

"You be careful too!" Robbie advised her.

"Bye daddy!" Lacey said.

"Bye bye princess." He waved "I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Kay kay!" Lacey giggled.

Everyone laughed because the little girl had just proved she really was Cat's child. They said goodbye to the guys and walked through security.

* * *

"Well the flight is defiantly delayed." Jade sighed as she returned to sit with her friends.

"Really?" Tori moaned. "How long?"

"The lady said only about 45 minutes. But that means we have to feed the kids." Jade explained.

Cat and Tori groaned.

"I'll go." Cat volunteered and handed Lucy, who she had been holding, back to Jade. "Make sure Lacey doesn't run off."

The red head returned about 20 minutes later with 2 happy meals for Lacey and Jaxson, and salads for the mommies. And thanks to the toys, Lacey and Jaxson stayed out of everybody's hair for the remainder of the wait.

* * *

"Hey we just landed in L.A." Cat said when Robbie picked up the phone.

"You guys were supposed to be there like, an hour and a half ago! We were worried sick!" Robbie scolded.

"Ya I'm sorry about that. The flight was delayed." She explained. "Where are you guys?"

"We're entering Ohio as we speak." Robbie told her. "Probably gonna stop in Columbus for the night."

"Who's driving?"

"Beck is driving my car right now, Andre is driving the truck and I'm riding shotgun with him." Robbie explained. "We switch at every stop though."

"Good. Don't overdo it okay?" Cat felt a tug on her shirt; she looked over to see Lacey staring at her with giant puppy dog eyes. "Someone wants to talk you."

She handed the phone to Lacey.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey baby! Did you like the airplane?"

"It was okay. I don't like take off."

"Aw I'm sorry"

"It's okay! Are you gonna be home soon?"

"Aw princess I told you. I won't be home until you go back to school on Monday."

"But today is Friday!"

"Lacey say bye we have to go." Cat informed her.

"Gotta go daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too baby girl!"

* * *

"What about that one?" Robbie pointed at the screen.

"It's only 2 bedrooms." Cat curled her nose.

"So?"

"I want more than just Lacey!" she complained.

"Okay then."

Cat and Robbie were currently looking at houses online. He had just moved all his stuff in and a majority of t was in the basement. Taking up some of Lacey's play space. It was safe to say they had outgrown Cat's house.

"What about this one?" Robbie clicked on a house. "4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, an office, and a sunroom."

"It could work."

"What time is it?" Robbie asked.

"Almost 3" Cat said looking at her watch.

Robbie's face lit up. He got up and walked towards his car. Cat had told Lacey not to go to the after school program today because she would pick her up. Little did she know her daddy would be picking her up instead.

"Your excited." Cat laughed.

"I haven't seen her in almost 3 days!" He defended himself.

"I know I know."

"I'll come pick you up so we can go to the park." He reminded her.

"Okay." She kissed him goodbye.

Robbie got into his car and drove the 10 minutes to Lacey's school. He parked and walked up to the doors to wait for his daughter. At 3:00 the afternoon kindergarteners ran out of the front doors.

"LACEY!" Robbie called to her.

Lacey spun around and her face immediately lit up.

"DADDY!" she smiled and ran to him. She almost knocked him over with a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby!"

"Where's mommy?" Lacey looked around.

"She's at home. We're going to pick her up and go to the park. Maybe then we can get some ice cream/ Sound okay?"

"Okay!" she giggled.

* * *

"Lacey there's something we need to talk about." Cat said when they sat down at a table in the ice cream parlor.

"What mommy?"

"Well you know that daddy lives with us now" she explained.

Lacey nodded.

"And there's not a lot of room for all of our stuff."

She looked confused now.

"Because there isn't a lot of room in our house," Robbie said "We are going to move to a new one."

"But I like our house" Lacey complained.

"We're going to find a new one you like even more!" Cat promised "Maybe even one with a pool."

That made Lacey smile.

"I like swimming pools." She said.

"Me too." Robbie whispered in her ear.

The 3 continued to eat they're ice cream and talk about the new house. Lacey was still upset about leaving her house and moving to a new school, but it seemed like a new house would be kinda fun, _especially_ if it had a swimming pool.

* * *

Before you guys say anything, **_I KNOW IT WAS SHORT_**. I ran out of stuff to put in this chapter. Next chapter will jump ahead to summer, with Lacey's 6th birthday and moving day.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

(June 18th)

"Is this straight?" Cat asked Robbie, who was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Looks okay." He said.

Cat was bust decorating the kitchen for Lacey's birthday while Robbie was making her a special breakfast. Their friends were coming over tonight, but they wanted to do something special this morning just the 3 of them.

"I'm gonna go wake her up." She said excitedly.

Cat ran down the hall and upstairs to her daughter's bedroom. She was fast asleep. Cat sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke her hair trying to wake her up gently. Lacey opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi baby. Do you know what today is?" she whispered.

"My birthday." Lacey smiled.

"That's right. Let's go downstairs and see what daddy's doing okay?" Cat picked her daughter up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning birthday princess." Robbie greeted her.

Lacey rubbed her eyes tiredly as her mother sat her down in her chair at the table. Robbie slid a plate of purple pancakes in front of her. There were 6 candles.

"Make a wish." Cat said as she got the camera ready.

Lacey blew her candles out in one breath, and then stopped to smile so her mom could take a picture.

"What did you wish for?" Robbie asked her as they ate breakfast.

"I can't tell you daddy. Otherwise it won't come true!" She scolded.

"How about we give you your present?" Cat asked.

Lacey nodded excitedly. Robbie got up and walked over to the door at the edge of the kitchen. He opened the door.

"Come here!" he called into the room.

An excited beagle puppy ran into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday." Cat and Robbie said in unison.

"A PUPPY!" Lacey practically screamed and dove onto the floor to meet her present. "Oh thank you thank you!" she kissed the dog's head.

"Glad you like it." Robbie chuckled as he sat down. Cat walked over and sat on his lap.

"What's its name?" Lacey asked excitedly.

"We thought you would like to name her." Cat said.

Lacey studied the puppy closely.

"You need a good name" she told her. "Oh I know!"

"What is it?"

"Sprinkles!"

* * *

"Hey everybody we're here!" Andre called as he entered the house carrying Lacey's present.

Sprinkles ran up to him and started barking.

"Look mommy a doggy!" Jaxson giggled.

"Yes that is a doggy." Tori laughed. "CAT!"

"Sprinkles down!" Cat scolded the dog as she ran in to the front room.

Tori looked at her for an explanation.

"Lacey's birthday present."

"Ohhh" Tori and Andre said in unison.

"Sprinkles?" Andre asked, amused.

"Lacey named him." Cat slapped his arm.

* * *

(August 2nd)

"Robbie I can't believe I'm helping you move twice in 6 months!" Jade whined.

"Stop complaining, Jade." Tori called from the couch.

"Um, easy for you to say! You just have to sit and watch the kids!"

"I'm 7 months pregnant! I can't do anything BUT watch the kids!" Tori defended.

"Tell me if it's a boy or a girl!" Jade ordered.

"No!" Tori teased.

Tori and Andre had found out the sex of their baby at 20 weeks like most couples did. But they were deciding to keep it a secret from their friends until he or she was actually born, which frustrated Cat and Jade.

Tori looked over at the kids. Lacey and Jaxson were playing a memory game and watching TV, and Lucy was…..sitting up?

"Jade! Beck!" Tori yelled "Look at Lucy!"

Beck came first because he was just in the next room, but Jade was close behind.

"What's the matter?" Jade asked.

'Nothing!" Tori said "She's sitting up!"

"Well look at you." Beck chuckled as he walked over to his daughter.

"My baby is sitting up!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl!" he told her as he picked her up.

Lucy giggled and covered her eyes.

"Good job, Lucy!" Cat called from the next room.

"Don't mean to ruin the moment or anything," Andre said "But these boxes aren't going to move themselves!"

Beck said Lucy down and walked back to help Andre, and Jade went to help Cat up in Lacey's room.

"So did you guys paint?" Jade asked cat as they folded Lacey's clothes and put them in boxes.

"Ya Lacey's room is the brightest shade of pink I've ever seen. Even I find it kinda annoying." Cat sighed.

"Why did you paint it that color then?" Jade laughed.

"Daddy told her she could have any color she wanted." Cat said flatly.

"That's why I'm happy mine can't make her own choices yet."

Both girls laughed.

* * *

"Here we are baby!" Cat informed her daughter as they pulled up to the new house.

"Yay!" Lacey cheered from the backseat.

Cat turned around. The movers were getting out of the truck, Robbie was getting out of his car, Andre and Beck were getting out of Beck's truck, and Jade, Tori, and the rest of the kid's were getting out of Tori's new minivan.

Before Cat knew it, Lacey had shot out of the car and was pulling on Robbie's arm.

"Open the door daddy! I wanna see my new room!" she begged.

Lacey had gone to Tori and Andre's when they painted so she was out of the way.

"Okay slow down!" Robbie laughed as he opened the door.

Lacey ran in and up the stairs into her room, she came running down about 5 minutes later and jumped into his arms.

"I love it! Thank you!" she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you princess!' he smiled and set her down.

"Auntie Jade! Lucy! Come see my room!" she grinned.

"Okay." Jade laughed and followed her upstairs.

"She loves it." Robbie beamed at Cat.

"I'm glad." She snuggled into his chest. "Wait where's the dog?"

"Relax. She's outside." He said coolly.

"I love this house." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back.

"God Cat. You were right. That was obnoxiously pink." Jade snickered as she came downstairs.

Cat and Robbie just laughed.

* * *

"Do you like the house?" Cat asked as she tucked Lacey into bed that night.

The little girl nodded.

"Good I'm glad." She smiled.

"I love you mommy." Lacey said.

"I love you too, baby." Cat responded as she leaned down to kiss her baby. "We can go swimming tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright" Lacey yawned.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Cat said as she turned off the light and walked out of the room.

* * *

The name 'Sprinkles' was my baby cousin's idea. I just love little kids don't you guys?

Coming up in the next few chapters: a special surprise for Lacey, a BIG surprise for Cat, _an accident_, and Tori's baby.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I'm only going to do one update again today. Sorry this one is late too. You see, this morning I had practice, and I dislocated my knee. And you guys know how bad ER waiting rooms can be(my coach insisted that I get it checked out), and then there's that time where you're in the room waiting for the actual doctor, so ya takes a long time. I just got home like 15 minutes ago, so I'm updating now. Sorry if it's a little short, I'm exhausted.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

"Mommy can we go home yet?" Lacey whined.

"No baby, soon though." Cat assured her.

Robbie was at home working on a surprise for Lacey; it was Cat's job to keep her entertained for the afternoon. It was proving rather difficult at the moment too. They went to a movie, out to lunch, back to school shopping, and were currently picking up a few groceries.

Cat's phone buzzed. It was a text from Robbie.

_R: Hey cutie, just finished up, u guys can home anytime._

_C: Thank goodness. She's starting to get bored._

"Mommy!" Lacey complained.

"Lacey!" Cat mimicked her daughter "Just let me pay for these and then we can go!"

Lacey followed her mother through the registers and out to the car. She really wanted to know why mommy had kept her out almost all afternoon. When her mother pulled into the driveway, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar car there.

"Mommy, why is Uncle Beck's truck here?" she asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure." Cat lied.

Lacey hopped out of the car and ran into the house.

"DADDY!" she called "WE'RE HOME!"

No answer.

"Why don't you try the backyard?" Cat suggested from behind her.

The little girl walked through the kitchen and living room, out to the backyard. She was amazed by what she saw. There were pieces of wood and a bunch of tools everywhere she turned. Then she saw her daddy and uncle standing by the biggest tree in their yard. Her eyes looked upward…

"A TREEHOUSE!" she cheered.

"You like it?" Robbie asked.

"I love it!" she cried "Thank you daddy."

"Hey!" Beck exclaimed.

Robbie nudged her.

"Thank you Uncle Beck." She giggled.

"Well what is this?" Cat asked as she entered the yard, even though she was very well aware what was going on.

"Daddy and Uncle Beck built me a tree house!" Lacey shouted.

"Why don't you go see what's up there?" Cat suggested.

Lacey ran from Robbie's side and began to climb the ladder up to her new tree house. And she didn't come down until dinner, then went back up until bedtime.

* * *

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Cat asked Robbie 3 days later as they were snuggling on the couch.

"Sure." Robbie responded.

"I have to go into work tomorrow; will you get Lacey from school tomorrow?"

"No problem." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Cat and Robbie had agreed not to send Lacey to the after school daycare program anymore, if they did, they wouldn't see her much. Plus both of them had flexible hours, Cat at her store, and Robbie at his comedy club he was about to open. So they saw no reason for her to go.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Lacey said as she ran over to him after school the next dad.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted her as he took her backpack from her "How was your first day of first grade?"

"Good." She sighed.

Robbie laughed. That was the same answer you'd get from any child.

"Can I go home and swim?" she asked excitedly when they got in the car.

"You don't want to go get ice cream?"

"Yay! Ice cream!" she cheered.

Later that night, Lacey was up playing in her tree house, and Robbie was sitting at the patio set filling out all of the paperwork she had brought home. Sprinkles was laying at his feet.

Lacey was having a tea party with some of her stuffed animals.

"More tea, Mr. Fluffy?"

She poured some for her favorite teddy bear.

"What about you Mittens?"

She poured some 'tea' into the stuffed kitten's cup,

"I'm tired of playing tea party." She said to herself.

The little girl walked over to the window to see what her father was doing. He was filling out paperwork. Yuck. She looked down and realized there was a branch just below the window.

"This looks like fun." She thought.

She put one foot out the window and then the other, holding onto the tree house to steady herself.

"Daddy!' She called down to Robbie "Look at me!"

"Lacey get down from there! You're going to fall!" he ordered.

"Am not!" she insisted as she walked farther onto the branch.

"Lacey!"

"Daddy I'm fine."

"Alicia Avery Valentine do not make me ask you again!" he yelled.

Lacey continued walking. Robbie continued yelling. Lacey honestly didn't see why though, she was being safe, or at least that's what she thought. That was until she slipped and went plummeting to the ground.

"LACEY!" Robbie screamed.

* * *

**_Hey sorry I know it was short and I apologize. My knee is really hurting so I'm going to try and sleep it off. I feel so bad about leaving you with just this, really! I'll update tomorrow morning I promise! And it'll be normal length! Maybe a little longer, idk yet, it'll depend on how I'm feeling._**

**_Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all for the kind words. Your making me feel so much better .It makes me feel so good when you guys a take the time to PM me or wish me better in yoir reviews. I'm wearing a knee brace now so I can walk around without it hurting too much. **_

_**Theres 2 big events in this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hi I'm here for Alicia Valentine." Cat said to the lady at the desk.

"Room 306." The lady said without even looking up from her computer.

Cat practically ran down the hall to her daughter's room. She had gotten a call from Robbie at work that explained the whole situation, and she was disappointed to say the least.

"Alicia Avery Valentine what on earth were you thinking?" She scolded as she entered Lacey's room.

"Hi mommy." Lacey said quietly.

"Answer me Lacey, why didn't you listen to daddy when he told you to get down?"

"I didn't think I would fall!" Lacey defended herself.

Cat didn't know what to say. Part of her said punish Lacey for disobeying her father and doing something stupid, the other half said forgive her because she didn't know better.

"I say no TV for a week." Cat said matter-of-factly as she looked at Robbie. "What do you think daddy?"

"I think it's fair." Robbie agreed with her.

"No! No that's not fair!" Lacey whined.

"Well maybe you'll think before you do something dangerous like this again." Robbie told her.

"So what's the deal?" Cat asked, gesturing to Lacey's arm that was currently wrapped in a bright pink cast.

"She landed on her arm, it's broken." Robbie said flatly.

Cat massaged her temples. "Can we take her home?"

Robbie nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Later that night, Cat and Robbie were lying in bed watching TV.

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Cat asked.

"Maybe a little." He admitted. "She's gotta learn though."

"Ya."

"Are _YOU_ okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh. I'm just worried about my baby is all."

"Want me to change the subject?"

"Yes."

"How about once I get the club opened up, I take you out for a really fancy dinner. Just the two of us."

"That sounds amazing." She sighed.

"I guess it's settled then." He laughed.

* * *

"How do I look?" Cat asked as she walked downstairs later that month.

"You look beautiful." Robbie breathed. She was stunning.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Ewwww!" Lacey whined from the living room.

"Does this bother you Lacey?" Robbie asked as they kissed again.

"Ew! Stop it!" Lacey complained as she covered her eyes the best she could with her one good arm.

Cat and Robbie laughed at their daughter's innocence. Just then Cat's phone rang.

"Yello?" she answered and walked out of the room.

As soon as she was out of sight Robbie searched his pockets frantically and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized what he was looking for was still there.

He still had the ring.

"Hey mind if we take a rain check on dinner, babe?" Cat said worriedly as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure? Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he followed her upstairs.

"Tori's in labor." She sighed. She started searching through the dresser drawers for a pair of jeans.

"She's early." Robbie was surprised.

"Ya they think it might have something to do with what happened to Jaxson. Andre said they're not sure. Are you sure you don't mind waiting?" she asked sympathetically.

"Of course not. Family first." He said.

"You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom to change.

He quickly walked over to the night stand on his side of the bed and hid the ring in the back so Cat wouldn't find it, then called the restaurant to see if they could push the reservations back a week. He explained the situation and they were more than understanding.

"Hey!" Cat snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why aren't you changed yet?"

Robbie couldn't think of an answer.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Um…" He hesitated. "Jessica. Just making sure she can still watch Lacey tonight"

"Okay well get dressed!" She threw a change of clothes at him.

"Hey guys!" Beck greeted them outside Tori's room.

"Hey Beck." Robbie said.

"Het Beck, gotta go!" Cat pointed to the door, letting the two men she was going in.

"Give Tori my best." Robbie told her and kissed her cheek.

"Kay Kay!" Cat smiled.

Once the door closed Beck spoke up.

"She's not wearing the ring! What happened, man?" He asked.

"Uh, Tori's baby decided to come a month early?" Robbie chuckled.

"Oh sorry man." Beck apologized.

"It's okay. I called and explained. They let me push the reservations back a week."

"Cool. Hey 20 bucks says it's a girl." Beck smiled.

"I say boy." Robbie bet.

"Shake on it!" Beck extended his hand.

Robbie shook.

"If it's a girl you owe me $20, if it's a boy, I owe you."

"Okay." Robbie smirked.

For the next 30 minutes the 2 men sat outside the room, because they weren't 1 of 3 allowed to be in when the baby was actually born. They mainly talked. About sports, work, kids, pretty much anything until Andre appeared at the doorway.

"Hey guys." He whispered. "Come here, there's someone I want you to meet."

When they entered the room behind Andre, they saw Cat and Jade sitting on the couch, both with their phones out taking pictures, and Tori sitting in her hospital bed holding a little pink blanket.

"I win!" Beck cheered.

"What?" Andre asked confused.

"You owe me 20 bucks!" he exclaimed. Robbie handed him the money.

"You guys bet on my baby?" Tori cried.

"Beck?" Jade exclaimed.

"Robbie!" Cat scolded.

Both guys hung their heads in shame.

"I know how to fix this." Cat smirked. "Beck give me Robbie's money."

Beck handed it to her.

"Now give me the money you would've given him if you lost."

He handed her that, too. Cat walked over to Tori's bed and handed her the 40 dollars. Tori happily excepted it.

"Thanks guys." She laughed.

"And that's what you get for being bad boys!" Cat told them. "No money and a headache."

"Headache?"

"Oh ya." Cat giggled. She walked over and hit their heads together.

"OW!" they yelled in unison.

Everybody laughed.

"Nice one Cat." Jade gave her a high five.

"So Tori…." Beck asked as he rubbed his aching head. "What's her name?"

"Hadley Olivia Harris." Tori smiled proudly. "Who would like me to thank her Uncle Robbie and Uncle Beck for the 40 dollars on her behalf."

* * *

"Okay. Let's try this again.' Robbie chuckled as they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot a week later.

Ha ran around the side of the car and opened Cat's door for her.

"Why thank you, sir." Cat smiled and took his hand.

They walked into the restaurant and were taken immediately shown to their table. They ordered their food and then the waiter, following Robbie's instructions, brought the wine.

"Hey Cat? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Well okay. I'm not really sure how to do this… so…" he started. "I've known you forever. And I know we've had our rough patches, but you've made my life worth living. You gave me Lacey, and I love you even more than I ever imagined possible." He stood up.

"Robbie?" Cat asked, unsure of what was going on.

Robbie got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness YES!" she screamed.

The whole restaurant burst into applause as Robbie slid the ring on Cat's finger.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She giggled.

They celebrated theirlove with a kiss.

* * *

So I made this one a little longer because I felt bad. You guys excited for Cat and Robbie?

Review!


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wow Cat. This church is really pretty!" Tori complimented Cat's choice of wedding venues.

"I know isn't it?" Cat giggled.

"What color dresses?" Jade asked as she sat down on the opposite side of Cat.

"I haven't decided yet." Cat admitted. "I should probably work on that."

"Well the wedding _IS_…" Tori stopped to do the math in her head "2 months away."

"What are you guys doing Saturday?" Cat asked them.

"Nothing."

"I'm free."

"Looks like we're going dress shopping."

* * *

"Okay guys I think this is the one!" Cat called from her dressing room.

"You said that 10 dresses ago!" Jade called back.

Tori nudged her.

"Let's see it!"

Cat walked out of the dressing room with a giant smile on her face. The dress she was wearing was simple, but it was very pretty. It was a long flowing, strapless gown, with jewels along the top, and crisscrossing jewels along her waist.

"I really like this one!" she grinned.

"I love it Cat!" Tori said.

"Ya, you look very pretty!" Jade agreed.

"Now we get to look for your dresses!" Cat smiled and ran towards the showroom floor.

"Cat you have to take the dress off first!" Tori reminded her.

"Aw!" Cat frowned and returned to her dressing room to change.

They first ordered Cat's dress and made sure it would be ready in time for her wedding. It would be. Then they headed to the opposite side of the store to look for Tori and Jade's bridesmaid dresses.

"What color are you leaning towards?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. But I'll know when I see it!" She explained.

"I'm cool with anything but pink!" Jade established. "I already did that once and I never care to again." She glared at Tori.

"You looked awesome in my pink bridesmaid dresses!" Tori told her.

"You dresses were pinker than Lacey's room!"

"Okay stop" Cat demanded. "I didn't want pink anyway!"

The 3 women started to look around the store they did so for about 15 minutes before they heard Cat scream.

"I FOUND IT!"

Tori and Jade ran over to find Cat holding at soft blue strapless dress with a white satin ribbon around the waist and around the bottom hem.

"Wow that's pretty!" Tori smiled.

"Ya I wouldn't mind wearing that." Jade said.

"Kay Kay! I'm gonna go order them!"

* * *

"Lacey hold still!" Cat ordered.

She had taken her daughter to get her flower girl dress fitted, but she was being anything but cooperative.

"No mommy I wanna take it off!" Lacey squirmed.

"If you cooperate with the nice lady daddy and I will take you out for ice cream when were done here."

Lacey stopped squirming and let the woman fit her dress.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store the guys were getting fitted for their tuxes.

"How do I look?" Robbie asked as he strutted out in his newly tailored tuxedo.

"Like a guy who's about to get married."

"Thanks Beck."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Jaxson stop squirming!" Andre complained as he tried to get his son's jacket on.

Beck and Robbie had agreed to make Jaxson the ring bearer, but he wasn't cooperating with his father very well.

"No daddy I don't want to!"

"Well you have to!"

"See this is why I'm thankful Lucy isn't old enough to argue with me." Beck told Robbie.

"Just wait for the terrible two's, Beck. They'll be here before you know it." Robbie laughed.

"Here you go, sir." One of the women who worked there said as she handed Robbie the box of ties and pocket squares that they would be wearing.

"Thanks so much." Robbie thanked her as he opened the box to make sure the order was right. They were the same color as the bridesmaid dresses, which was what Cat had requested.

"Hey those are pretty sharp." Beck said. "Aw look Jaxson's is mini sized."

"Aw man I gotta get a tie on him too?" Andre complained.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do that until the actual wedding. And I'm sure Tori will do it for you." Robbie laughed.

"Thank goodness." Andre sighed.

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"I have no idea." Robbie confessed "She said she wants me to pick and surprise her, but all I can think of are the typical ones, Maui…"

"Where I took Jade." Beck pointed out.

"Paris….."

"Where I took Tori." Andre laughed.

"Guys I need your help!"

"You could always take her to Yerba."

"That's not even funny." Robbie said flatly. "Oh hey I got it!"

"Where?" Andre asked.

"Florence."

"Like an old lady?"

"No. Florence, Italy!" Robbie snapped.

"Nice." Andre gave him a fist bump.

"No I just need to find someone to watch Lacey for a week…" Robbie groaned.

"We'll take her." Beck offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You know how well we get along. She likes playing with Lucy, and Jade loves her. Plus if we get sick of her we can send her to Tori and Andre's." Beck explained. "Trust me it's fine."

"I'm really glad I have awesome friends like you guys." Robbie grinned.

* * *

Heyyyyyy. So the next chapter is gonna be the wedding and Cat and Robbie's honeymoon.

And for those of you wondering…. Here's the links to the dresses:

Cat's Dress:

Tori and Jade's dress:

Lacey's Flower Girl Dress: .

Tori's bridesmaid dresses that Jade hates: . /-Dud4nyCZqJg/T2NmiK_


	12. Author Note

Okay so the links aren't working I see... let me try putting spaces in

Cat's Dress: wp-content/ uploads /2011/06/ strapless- white- wedding-dresses . jpg

Tori and Jade's dress: bycolor- nocookie p000025357- m154623- p- photo-403231/ Pool- White- Bridesmaid- dresses. jpg

Lacey's Flower Girl Dress: www. Bridalbuds wp-content/ uploads/ adorable- white- flower- girl- dress. jpg

Just remove the spaces

And i apologize, the link to Tori's vright pink dresses didn't cooperate. Lets say they were even brighter than her prome dress times 10.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Jaxson hold still and let mommy put your tie on!" Tori yelled.

"No mommy I don't want to!" Jaxson complained.

"Jaxson if you wear your tie you can have cake later." Cat promised, walking out of the adjoining room over to Jade so she could zip her dress.

"Yay! Cake!" Jaxson cheered, allowing Tori to put his tie on.

"Okay let's go find daddy so I can help Auntie Cat get ready." Tori said and led him out of the room.

"Jade. Help." Cat said as she tried to zip her dress on her own.

"Here hang on." Jade said, doing it for her. "Are you nervous?"

"Not as much about the whole getting married thing, because I love him. But the fact that the flower girl and the groom have yet to arrive with the flowers is starting to worry me." Cat sighed.

As if on cue Lacey burst into the room, followed by Tori who was carrying 3 large boxes of flowers.

"Well the flower girl is here, but that IS NOT the groom!" Jade laughed.

"I told Robbie to send our flowers in with someone else because the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding." Cat explained.

"Sorry we're late mommy. Daddy couldn't find his tie!" Lacey giggled.

"Okay well he found it right?" Cat asked anxiously.

Lacey nodded.

"Alright, you go with Aunt Jade and put your dress on while Aunt Tori helps me finish getting ready."

Lacey took Jade's hand and left the room to go change.

'Are your parents coming?" Tori asked as she started Cat's hair.

"No. " Cat frowned.

Cat didn't exactly have the best relationship with her parents anymore. When they found out she had gotten pregnant before marriage they had completely disowned her. She had sent them an invitation to the wedding, but they had made it very clear to her that they weren't coming.

"I'm going to have to walk down the aisle by myself. No one will be there to give me away."

Tori grabbed her phone and sent an urgent text to Andre real fast.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Tori responded innocently and went back to work on her hair.

* * *

The organ music started to play. Robbie stood at the front of the church. Cat was at the front pacing nervously.

"Cat stop." Jade said.

"Ya relax we have a plan." Tori said.

"A plan?"

"They sure do!" Sikowitz said as he entered through the doors wearing a suit and tie.

"We found someone to give you away." Tori smiled.

"Sikowitz you would really do that for me?" Cat asked, overjoyed.

"Of course I would. Anything for my favorite group of students."

"Hey you guys, we're on." Andre warned.

Beck escorted Jade down the aisle to the front, and he stood next to Robbie, she next to where Cat would be. They were followed by Andre and Tori who did the same.

"Okay buddy, go ahead." Cat told Jaxson.

He proceeded down the aisle with the rings.

"Okay baby you remember what to do right?" Cat asked Lacey.

"I walk towards the front while I throw flowers, and then I stand next to Aunt Jade or Aunt Tori." Lacey recited.

"Perfect." Cat smiled. "Go ahead."

Lacey walked down to the front of the church throwing the teal flowers, and then walked up to stand by Tori, just as her mother had instructed her to.

Then, Cat entered the church, escorted by Sikowitz.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Robbie said once she reached the front.

"Thanks" she smiled.

The service was amazing. Cat cried during the vows, Robbie wanted to, but held it in. Now the wedding was coming to a close, and they were almost there.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Robbie, and you, Cat, to face each other & take each other's hands." The priest said.

Cat and Robbie did as they were told.

"Robbie, do you take Cat to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Robbie smiled.

"Cat, do you take Robbie to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She grinned.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Robbie, you may kiss your bride."

Robbie dipped cat and gave her a very long, very passionate kiss.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lacey sneered from her spot next to Tori.

"Lacey." Tori warned.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Shapiro!"

Cat and Robbie exited the church, followed by Lacey and Jaxon; he insisted he hold Lacey's hand, followed by Tori and Andre, and Jade and Beck.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Cat sighed later that week as she and Robbie snuggled together in their hotel room in Florence.

"It is isn't it?" Robbie agreed.

"You did good Mr. Shapiro." She complemented.

"Why thank you Mrs. Shapiro."

"Say that again!" she begged.

"Mrs. Shapiro. Mrs. Shapiro." Robbie repeated.

"I love the way that sounds." She kissed him. "Should we change Lacey's name?"

"I think we should." He admitted.

"I know. I know. You wanted to change it a long time ago." She smiled. "We'll do it when we get back okay?"

Cat's phone started buzzing.

"Jade Oliver wants to FaceTime." She read the screen.

"Answer it!"

"HI MOMMY! HI DADDY!" Lacey giggled on the screen.

"Hi baby!"

"Hey cutie!"

"Are you coming home soon?" Lacey asked.

"We're coming home on Sunday. What day is it today?" Cat asked.

"Friday!" Lacey responded.

"Good girl."

"Hey what's that music in the background?" Robbie asked his daughter.

"Lucy is watching the wiggles." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Hi hi!" Lucy yelled in the background.

"Aw. Are you being good for Aunt Jade and Uncle Beck?" Cat asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lacey nodded.

"That's good." Robbie said.

"Come on Lacey. Time for school." Jade said as she entered the room, picked Lucy up, and turned the TV off. "Say bye."

"Bye guys I love you!" Lacey said.

"Love you too." Cat and Robbie said in unison.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY! OVER HERE!" Lacey yelled Sunday afternoon as she stood in LAX with her aunt and uncle waiting for her parents.

"Hi baby!" Cat squealed as she picked her daughter up and spun her around.

"Hi daddy!" Lacey said and kissed his cheek.

"Hi hi!" Lucy called from her stroller.

"That's all she says!" Lacey laughed.

Cat, Jade, Lacey, and Lucy all headed back to the car, while Beck and Robbie waited for the bags.

"Did you bring presents?" Lacey asked anxiously.

"Yes hang on sweetheart." Cat laughed as she opened her carry-on bag. "Let's see. Here's Lucy's"

Cat handed a stuffed teddy bear wearing a light purple shirt that said 'Italy' to the 16 month old.

"dank ywo" Lucy giggled and hugged her bear.

"For Jade."

She handed her best friend a patented black leather purse that was more than likely very expensive.

"Whoa cool thanks!" Jade was in awe.

"Well thanks for watching my baby." Cat told her. "Oh and this is for Beck."

She handed Jade a tube of Italian hair gel.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Jade laughed.

"What about meeeee!" Lacey whined.

"Okay okay relax." Cat said. "Here."

She handed Lacey a pink gift set that included a hoodie, a t shirt, and a small stuffed kitten.

"Thanks!" Lacey hugged her mother and climbed into the car.

* * *

Alright guys. Bad news. I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow! I'm going to the aquarium tomorrow with my friends. (We'll see how long I last with my knee. Might have to get a power scooter or soemthin) But I promise I will update as soon as possible on Friday! Love you all! See you on Friday!

Review!

XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Cat." Robbie whispered. "Caaaaaat. Wake up beautiful."

"10 more minutes." She whined.

"10 more minutes and your daughter will explode." He laughed.

Today was Cat's 29th birthday, and it was almost noon. Lacey was so anxious for her mom to wake up and start the celebration, that Robbie had no choice but to wake her up.

"Come on." He pleaded. "Lacey helped me make you brunch and it's waiting downstairs."

"Fine." She sighed. "But only because you made food!"

She forced herself out of bed and walked downstairs where a plate of pink heart shaped pancakes were waiting for her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!" Lacey screamed.

"Ow." Cat plugged her ears "Lacey, baby, too early to yell."

The little family sat down and enjoyed their pancakes. Lacey was bouncing up and down the entire time and cat couldn't figure out why. Then came time to open presents.

"Here mommy open mine!" Lacey said she handed her a box.

Cat opened it to find a matching jewelry set of a pink diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

"Aw thanks baby these are beautiful." Cat hugged her daughter.

"Daddy helped me pick them out." She blushed.

"Here open this one." Robbie smiled and handed her an envelope.

Lacey started to giggle excitedly.

"I take it she knows what it is?"

"Ya." Robbie sighed.

Cat opened it and a smile immediately came to her face.

"Is this for real?" she smiled.

"YA!" Lacey cheered.

Inside there were 3 round trip airplane tickets to Orlando, Florida, a hotel reservation, and 3 Disneyworld passes.

"Thank you!" Cat leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Anything for you."

"Wait." She stopped and studied the tickets harder. "These tickets are for a 7:30 flight, tomorrow!"

"Yup!"

"I gotta go pack!" Cat said and raced upstairs, Lacey followed her.

* * *

"Look at the castle!" Lacey smiled.

She was sitting on her father's shoulders as they walked down 'Main Street U.S.A.' the next night.

"Ya isn't it pretty?" Cat asked

"Ya it is!" she said. "Can we live there?"

"I wish." Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Let's see…. Where should we go?" Cat looked at the map.

"SPLASH MOUNTAIN!" Lacey cheered.

Cat looked at her daughter, confused as to how she knew what rides where there.

"She watched the planning videos with me while you were at work." Robbie explained.

"Splash mountain! Splash mountain!" Lacey bounced.

"Lacey! We're going! Stop bouncing or I'm putting you down!" Robbie scolded.

"Yay! Splash Mountain!"

"Cat she is defiantly your child." He told his wife.

* * *

"Hey kiddo! Look here and smile!' the photographer told Lacey.

She had just visited the bibbity boppity boutique downtown Disney and was currently getting her pictures taken to remember the special event.

"She looks adorable." Robbie whispered to Cat as they stood back behind the photographer. "She looks like you kinda."

"Very funny." Cat looked at him.

Lacey had requested to be 'made-over' into her favorite princess. Princess Ariel.

"Okay she's all done!" The photographer said. "I'll call you when the pictures are ready to be picked up."

'Thank you so much." Robbie said as they exited the studio.

"You look so pretty, Lacey." Cat told her when they got in the car.

"I look like you!" Lacey grinned.

"Don't say it." Cat told Robbie flatly.

Robbie just laughed.

"We are never getting rid of that wig" he laughed.

* * *

"Wow! Mommy look at that one!" Lacey was in awe.

"Yes they're very pretty, baby." Cat laughed.

They were sitting on their balcony at their hotel watching the fireworks being shot off at Magic Kingdom.

"Do we have to go home tomorrow?" Lacey whined.

"Yes, cupcake we do." Robbie said sympathetically.

"Aw." Lacey went back to watching the fireworks.

"Are you happy?" Robbie asked Cat.

"We're in the happiest place on earth. Of course I am."

"I meant are you happy. Like with me, Lacey, life?"

"I'm the happiest person on earth. No regrets." She smiled.

"Good."

"I love you so much." Cat admitted.

"I love you even more."

* * *

Sorry this was so short! I've got lots to do today and wanted to make sure I got something up this morning!

Next chapter will be the last! It's not going to be nearly as long as the other chapters, but I think it's a cute ending.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Just so there isn't any confusion, this chapter is set in the future.**_

Chapter 15

"Come on Cat just one more push!" Robbie willed her.

"I'm. Trying. The. Best. I. Can." Cat panted.

"Robbie you're not helping anything." Jade scolded.

"Push!" the doctor ordered.

Cat did as she was told and a newborn's cry filled the room.

"IT'S A BOY!" the doctor cheered.

Cat slumped back into the bed and smiled.

"A boy? I have a son?" Robbie asked.

"You sure do." The doctor smiled and laid the baby on Cat's chest as the nurses cleaned him off.

"He's so cute you guys." Jade complimented them.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Hey little guy." Cat cooed to the baby. "How's it goin'?"

"It's too bad Tori and Andre couldn't be here." Robbie frowned.

"It's okay. We can just FaceTime them later." Cat baby talked.

She too, was disappointed her baby's godparents couldn't be here like Beck and Jade were for Lacey. But they were on their first family vacation since Hadley, who was now 3, was born.

"I'm just gonna get this little guy cleaned up." A nurse said, taking the baby from Cat.

"Bye buddy." Cat said.

"He needs a name." Robbie said.

"I know." Cat sighed.

"Didn't you guys decide on a name?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"I like Dylan." Cat said.

"Dylan?" Robbie asked.

"Yes."

"I like Dylan." He said. "What about his middle name?"

"I'll know when I hold him again." She promised.

As if on cue, the nurse brought Cat's baby back to her.

"Here you go, momma." She said as she handed her to Cat.

"Thank you." Cat smiled.

"What are you thinkin?" Robbie asked her.

"I don't know!" she cried.

"Shhh It's okay. Here let me see." He took the baby from her. "What about Caleb?"

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Hey." Jade spoke up. "Beck wants to know if he can bring Lacey in. Apparently she's getting very anxious because she heard him crying."

"Tell him to let her in." Robbie smiled and handed Dylan back to Cat.

A few moments later, 9 year old Lacey Shapiro burst into the room.

"I wanna see the baby!" she cheered.

"Shhhhh Lacey." Cat quieted her. "Your brother is sleeping."

Lacey grinned and ran over to her mother's bed.

"I'd like you to meet Dylan Caleb Shapiro." Her mother smiled.

"Can I hold him?"

"Go sit on the couch." Robbie instructed her "I'll bring him to you."

Lacey went and sat next to Jade on the couch. Robbie placed the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Hi baby brother." Lacey smiled.

"MOMMA!" Lucy came running into the room and over to Jade.

"Shhh! Lucy my brother is sleeping!" Lacey told the 4 year old as Jade pulled her into her lap.

"Hi baby!" Lucy waved.

"Lucy! I told you to stay until mommy cam for you!" Beck scolded as he walked into the room holding Caroline, his and Jade's 11 month old daughter, who was fast asleep.

"Aw Beck she's fine." Cat said.

Later that night, after everyone had left, it was just Cat, Robbie, and Lacey left alone in Cat's room.

"Do you like your brother?" Robbie asked his daughter.

"I love him." Lacey smiled down at Dylan, who she was holding again.

Cat sat back and watched the tender moment between her husband and kids. So much had changed on the past few years. In fact, 5 months ago, Robbie and Lacey each hadn't known the other existed. Now, they were practically inseparable. And she knew that Dylan would only make things better. She loved her life, and had no regrets.

THE END!

I'm sad to see this story go, it was my longest and most successful. Now I think I'm just going to do a bunch of one shots and songfics until band camp starts. Sound good to you guys?

Review!

XOXO


	16. Chapter 17

Hey everybody. Sorry i haven't been publishing any new stories lately, my life has been pretty crazy the past few weeks. i have 2 reasons for this update.

1. I'm assuming you've all heard the news. it sucks, it really does. It's a great show and deserves at least another season. Which leads me to #2.

2. I was thinking about doing a continuation of this story because ik many of you asked for it, but i want to make sure y'all are gonna stick around and support my victorious stories even after the show is done. What do you guys say? You want more? Review and let me know!

P.S.

Be sure to check out StrawberryAngel143's "Let's Save Victorious"!


End file.
